The Everlasting Road
by darkangel9314
Summary: After a drug overdose nearly claims Adrian Ivashkov's life, his parents decide its in his best interest to send him away to a church camp for recovering drug addicts. At first Adrian is reluctant until he meets the preachers daughter, Sydney Sage. Now with an instant attraction. Can Sydney help Adrian heal on his everlasting road to recovery?
1. Chapter 1

The Everlasting Road

Chapter 1

If there was one thing Adrian Ivashkov knew it was that love would always steer you wrong, but drugs were always going to be there for you. He sighed at his latest failed attempt at love. He had loved Rosemarie Hathaway more than anything. Until he had caught her butt ass naked fucking his best friend Dimitri Belikov of all people. He always hated how people were such fakes and Rose had faked her feelings for Adrian all this time. Screw them. They could have each other as long as Adrian was in the loving arms of cocaine he didn't need any whores to ruin his life. Cocaine was the only whore he needed.

He filled his needle up and prayed to God that his parents wouldn't come home. He rolled up his sleeves and put the needle on one of the many holes in his body. He exhaled as he pushed the drugs into his blood stream. It felt like such a rush. He smiled putting the needle down and grabbing the bottle of booze that he had by his side. Stupid life. He hated his. He took a swig of alcohol and set it down. He felt strange for some reason as if the drugs were turning against him. Shit.

Adrian tried to sit up, but it was like his body was paralyzed. He dove to the floor as his body began to shake and he started foaming from the mouth. He felt as if his heart was going to explode as he puked, but it felt like the vommit was still in there. He gasped for air, but nothing would come out as he began to lose air. He chocked on his own vomit still shaking and convulsing. He had no clue how long it had been until his door was pushed open and he heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"Adrian! Oh my God! Baby! Nathan call the hospital!"

Cold hands were on him in second as he looked up at his mother. She was fading fast.

"Don't die on me Adrian. Help is on the way." she said.

Those were the last words he heard as he was plunged into the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

The Everlasting Road

Chapter 2

Adrian always hated waking up in hospitals and waking up in this time was no exception. The light stung his eyes as he opened them looking around. His mouth was sore as he looked over to his mother staring at him. What had happened?

He looked at his mother for answers. A look of disappointment was written all over her face. He hated when he made her upset.

"Mom-"

"Oh baby."

"What happened mom?"

His mother sighed as she dragged the drugs he had been using and put it beside his hand.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"It's not what it looks like mom."

"Really, because it looks like I found my son having a seizure on the floor chocking on his own vomit because he mixed drugs and alcohol together."

"I was just having a bad day mom. I promise that it won't happen again."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she took the drugs and stashed them back in her purse. She was obviously not believing anything he was telling her. He didn't have a problem. He was fine. Why did she insist on helping someone who didn't want help. It seemed pretty stupid to him.

"I wish I could believe you Adrian, but I think my plan is a little bit better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Reverend Sage actually runs a church camp for people struggling with addiction. I've already signed you up while you were sleeping. Your dad agreed with me."

Adrian sighed. Shit. If his dad agreed to it then it was final.

"I don't need your fucking help and I sure as hell don't need a church camp."

"Watch your language Adrian. I had to find you like that and i'll be damned if I let it happen again. You might hate me now, but at least this way I know you'll still be alive. Now get some rest we're meeting with them first thing tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

The Everlasting Road

Chapter 3

Out of all the outcomes that could have happened with his drug overdose Adrian Ivashkov had never expected one to be signing up for a church camp that covers rehabilitation. Adrian rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it as he stood in line with his mother to sign up for six weeks of pure torture. Ugh why did this have to happen to him?

He could feel many eyes staring at him as others were signed up and than he saw her. Possibly one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was as golden as the sun and her eyes the color of amber. She sure was a beauty and drug addiction or not she was a girl he wanted to get to know.

"I'll be right back."

Before Adrian's mother could say anything more, Adrrian was already halfway to the girl when a guy in his mid- fifties stopped him. Adrian sighed. Great this was just what he needed what did this guy want anyway?

"Hello you must be Adrian, your mother has told me so much about you."

"And you are?" he said never taking his eyes off the blond girl.

"I'm the preacher and the runner of this church camp my wife doesn't really do that much in the way of helping but my daughters are more than helpful with it."

"Daughters?"

"Yes I have three of them Carly, Zoe, and Sydney. Carly and Zoe you'll probably meet later, but Sydney is actually around here somewhere."

Before Adrian could say another word the preacher looked at the amazingly hot blonde girl and smiled.

"Hey Sydney! Can you come here for a second?"

The girl Adrian had been looking at earlier walked over to the preacher as his eyes widened. Oh no.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Sydney said smiling.

"I just wanted you to meet one of our campers. You two are around the same age so I might make you his peer counselor while he's there. If that's okay with you that is."

"It'll be my pleasure dad, but how rude of me I haven't properly introduced myself yet. Hi i'm Sydney Sage and you are?"

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Sydney smiled as he shook his hand. He had to admit that her hand felt nice and warm.

"Well I hope that we an talk more at the camp Adrian."

"Me too Sydney, me too."

Sydney nodded before leaving with her dad. He didn't know what this camp held for him, all he knew was that it was looking better and better the more he thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Everlasting Road

Chapter 4

On the day that Adrian was set to go to church camp, he ruffled through his drawers and tried to find anything that would get him through this next six weeks. He knew that they would have other things there too since they weren't stupid enough to believe that a couple of drug addicts and drunks could completely go cold turkey, but for Adrian he needed something extra. Something that he could easily sneak in his bag to just take a little bit more of the edge on. He had managed to sneak a bag of weed, a couple of prescription pills, a pack of smokes, and a flask into the secret compartment of his bag before his mother came in forcing him to really start packing for a trip that he didn't even want to go on. He couldn't imagine how horrible this was going to be, but then again the blonde angel would also be there as one of the camp counselors, so maybe things wouldn't be too bad...

Sighing, his mother sank into the door frame looking at him with perfectly trained eyes. It was the usual stare she gave him when she knew something was up, but she wouldn't come up with anything Invading his privacy was the number one thing she wouldn't do as a mother. She trusted him that way. If only she knew.

"So are you all packed up and ready to go? You know how you're father gets." she asked biting her lip.

"Of course." he said looking down at his bag.

"Adrian, can we talk?"

"About what exactly?"

"Adrian, come on, when are you going to cut me some slack?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Well it doesn't feel that way anymore."

His mother stepped back as if she had been slapped. He didn't care though. He wanted to make her offended. He wanted her to hurt as much as he was hurting.

"Listen Adrian I know you're upset and all but that's no excuse to be talking to me that way. I'm still your mother and you're still my son who almost died in my arms. So when you're driving up to wherever the hell you're going for this thing. Just remember that."

Before Adrian could get another word out his mother was gone and possibly out of his life for good.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to spend this time away reflecting on how much of a nuisance you've been to your mother and myself. I mean you're lucky that your mother didn't automatically kick you out after what you did. I suggested that she should, but because your mother loves your selfish ass you're spending our valuable money on getting treated instead. Waste of money if you tell me, you'll probably fall back into your own habits when you come back anyway..."

Adrian rolled his eyes turning his music back on and drowning his father's voice out. They had had this conversation multiple times during the past few days and he wasn't in the mood to listen to it again. He already knew his father was on his mother';s side in this, but of course Nathan Ivashkov had never had a soft spot for his son to begin with. He even went as far as to call him his biggest regret in life, but that was Nathan. Harshly honest and cruel even to someone he had helped create.

If there was anything Adrian was grateful for it was a chance to get away from his overbearing parents. Landscape passed through his eyes as the church finally came into sight. Finally. He took his headphones out of his ears as his father pulled into the church unlocking Adrian's door and not even bothering to look at him.

"I hope this teaches you something Adrian I really do."

"I wouldn't count on it." Adrian said grabbing his bag and getting out of the car as his dad sped away.

People filled in the bus as Adrian raced to make the bus.

When he got on the bus he automatically smiled at the fact that Sydney was in a seat by herself. He guessed if they had a five hour drive ahead of them then he might as well try to get to know her better. This camp might be an utter disaster, but he'd be damned if he couldn't find some perks in it.

Her gold hair was sprawled across her face as she looked down immersed in a book. Adrian took a seat next to her giving her one of his world class smiles that he hoped still worked. It had been a long while since he had used it.

"Good morning Sydney."

She peaked up at him over her book and gave him a slight smile.

"Good morning Adrian. How are you?"

"Fine. Thanks."

She smiled at him again as she looked back down at her book more interested in what she was reading than who she was talking to. He had to find a good way to catch her interest and he knew exactly the way to do it.

"So what are you reading?"

She looked back up at him seeming slightly annoyed at being interrupted yet again but answered anyway.

"It's a book for my English class it's 1984 by George Orwell."

"It's summer though. Why are you doing reading for school?"

"It's on my summer reading list. My teacher gave me a lot of books to keep me busy."

"That's not your only one."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm in an advanced English class so she gave me plenty."

"How many books are on your list."

"Well she gave me at least twenty that I'll get through this summer."

"Twenty books! That seems like a lot."

"I like the challenge."

"A challenge is always good."

Sydney smiled at him but before he could ask her something else he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her father smiling down at him.

"Adrian, I'm glad to see you here. It really means a lot to me that you decided to join us."

"Well I'm happy to be here."

"I really hope we can help you Adrian, I really do. You seem like the kind of person who can change their ways."

Adrian forced a smile on his face as he wondered what Sydney was possibly thinking of him right now. He knew that she knew he was an addict, but sometimes it was nice not to be treated like one.

"Thank you sir."

Sydney sent him a small smile as he put his headphones into his ears disappointed that they did not speak once more during the entire ride there.


End file.
